


boom

by romanticalgirl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Drabble, Gen, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: He doesn't breathe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	boom

He looks through the sight. Whole world narrows down to the crosshairs. Exhales slowly. Fires. Bullet is a smudge in the air. Impact - barely visible, shattering as it exits. 

Doesn't breathe. Soldier dies. 

Breathes; the next round loaded. 

Doesn’t think. Fires. Doesn't watch Steve; always knows where he is. The rest of the team is spread out. He's aware of them. Doesn’t track them. 

Not like he is Steve.

Sights again. Another soldier dead. Steve doesn't look, but he smiles. The desire to smile ticks the corners of his mouth. He keeps it in check. 

And he takes another breath.


End file.
